Don't Go Wasting Your Emotions
by Detective Jules
Summary: HarmMeg takes place after Smoked, Meg finds out about the woman under his shower, and Harm finds out some things he never expected about Meg
1. Concealed Attraction

_Don't Go Wasting Your Emotions  
  
Disclaimers: DPB and so on..._

_Note: I haven't done this in a while so forgive me if I accidentally call em CD and Nate or something... set somewhere during season one, or later if Meg was still there... something like that. Dunno yet for sure, heard a song, got an idea... the usual... actually... after Smoked_

* * *

_**DON'T GO WASTING YOUR EMOTIONS**_

by cat

"So, I heard you had a visitor over the weekend?" The young blonde Lieutenant looked up from the sub she was having for lunch and addressed her handsome partner.  
  
"Huh?" Rather puzzled he looked up to gaze into her deep blue eyes. It was a nice day outside and their first day back at work after their latest assignment, in Cuba.  
  
Taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper she tried not to chuckle while swallowing the drink. Since it was so sunny and warm they had decided to grab something for lunch and eat it in the park, so now they were sitting here with their subs and enjoying the sun and each others company. "Come on Harm! I already know there was a woman under your shower, so just admit it... who's the new chick? And approximately how long do you think she will be in your life until you get your belt ready for the next notch?"  
  
Shaking his head Harmon Rabb had to laugh, this woman astonished him all over again. And what was puzzling him the most was the fact that he never knew what exactly to think about her. Sometimes she was so sweet, innocent and shy and hardly dared to say as much as 'hello' when a superior officer was around, but at other times she was sassy, spunky and had the biggest mouth he'd ever seen, speaking her mind no matter who was around to hear it. Right now the latter was her state of mind apparently. "Lieutenant..." He spoke up, hoping to throw her off the track with the formal approach, but she just raised her eyebrow slightly and smirked, completely unimpressed by his use of her rank. "...Meg," he continued since adressing her formally hadn't showed any kind of sign from her that she would let him off the hook again. "First of all, I don't collect notches on my belt, or marks in my bedpost or whatever else."  
  
Of course she didn't quite buy that and just gave him a 'yeah, right' look before she took another bite.  
  
"So who told you anyway?" Trying to change the topic he started to eat himself.  
  
"Believe it or not, the dragon lady." She chuckled after using the nickname they had given the aide to their CO. "After we came back in from Cuba, she brought me home, and left again... half an hour later she showed up again and told me all about how you had a naked woman under your shower. Needless to say that she was piss... getting on my nerves..."  
  
Harm had to laugh at the change of the expression she used. In moments like this it became even clearer to him that two worlds were colliding inside of his partner: The Texan bigmouth tomboy and the classy sophisticated lady Lieutenant, but that was exactly what made her so remarkable. "So she pissed you off?" He smirked.  
  
"Big time." Rolling her eyes she nodded. "So I asked her why she was getting so worked up over that, because surely it couldn't be because she was sexually interested in you herself... of course she said no way but was gone within the next five seconds, suddenly remembering something-"  
  
Now it was his turn to laugh. "Suddenly remembering that you could get her into trouble I bet."  
  
"Most likely." She chuckled herself. "So tell me about the woman under your shower."  
  
Sighing he realized that even though he had managed to get off that topic for a while, she hadn't forgotten about it. "She's an old friend..." He tried to shrug it off, not wanting her to know that he had been with another woman, though he didn't even know why that bothered him.  
  
"Oh yeah of course" Laughing she nodded. "Shoulda known... I mean that happens to me all the time, like last week for example, I was making dinner and suddenly the door rings, I open and there's this dude I went to highschool with, we hadn't seen each other since we graduated and he goes 'Hey yo, Meg, you mind if I use your shower?' So of course I let him in and he took a shower...."  
  
Slightly slugging her Harm laughed himself. "Shut up you! Okay, here's the story, she used to be Keeter's babe on this cruise way back then... and well I had run into her a few years later.... and we still see each other every now and then..." He explained.  
  
"Ahhh." Nodding she grinned. "Gotcha. You two call each other up when the mood strikes and no one else is around."  
  
Sighing he rolled his eyes. "And they say romace is dead..." He muttered.  
  
"You must talk, I ain't the one screwing around a chick who used to be my best bud's one night stand... and scaring off my horny senior officer with that cause she has the hots for me so bad that she's on the verge of stalking me..." She continued to laugh.  
  
"Yeah yeah, very funny." Again he rolled his eyes. "I bet you wouldn't laugh anymore if the dragon lady actually started to stalk you instead of me."  
  
"That'll be the day." Instead of silencing her his comment cracked her up even more. But his annoyed look did shut her up in the end. "Oh come on, you gotta admit it is kinda funny"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for funny." He muttered. "I can't believe Krennick is telling around that she saw her under my shower."  
  
"Don't worry, she isn't telling it around. She knows exactly everybody else would ask why exactly she saw whatever was going on under your shower in the first place, and she wouldn't wanna answer that. She only told me because she thinks I'm too dense to notice an elephant stepping on my toes. But since I already know why she was there, I just keep her thinking I'm a blond bimbo, and she thinks she doesn't have to fear me, and that's good." Meg grinned mischeviously.  
  
Yet again surprised Harm looked at her. "That is... damn wicked. So what exactly are you making ME believe what you are, while you're something else?"  
  
"Hmmm...." Winking she smirked at him. "I'll make you think I'm meek while I'm a vixen?"  
  
At that Harm had to laugh. "I think neither meek nor vixen describes you. You're neither a damsel in distress nor a bitch."  
  
She just smirked at him. "There are a lot of shades of myself that you haven't see yet."  
  
"I'm beginning to hope that I'll never see some of those..." He joked. "While I can't wait to see some others."  
  
"Naughty, sir, naughty." She grinned back at him and got up. "We better head back to work."  
  
"Yeah, we better." Sighing he got up himself and followed her back to their office.  
  
_to be continued..._


	2. Shooting A Sitting Duck

When they walked into the office, somebody was awaiting them already. Smiling broadly the blonde woman was sitting in Harm's chair, her feet propped up on his desk. With a small smirk he acknowledged the woman who was claiming his turf. Even though he hated her constant attempts to somehow get into intimate contact with him, he had to admit that it also amused him and he was curious to find out what she had in mind at the moment. "Ma'am."  
  
"Commander, what a pleasure to finally see you." Interpreting way too much into his smirk she leaned back self-confidently and just gave a slight nod towards his partner, who nodded back at her and sat down at her own desk, fully aware that Commander Krennick would rather be alone with Harm right now, but not giving that to her. On the one hand because she knew Harm didn't want that and that she was his buffer zone, but on the other hand she didn't want them to be alone either, fearing that one day Harm would give in to her temptations.  
  
"We just got back from lunch, Ma'am." Answering truthfully Harm stood at ease and observed their commanding officer in his chair. "Do you need anything?"  
  
Smirking she finally cleared the chair again and walked up to him, stepping into his personal space. "The same I always need Commander." With a smirk playing on her lips she tried to look as seductive as she could, knowing that he would understand that once more she was offering herself to him, but unaware that the Lieutenant junior grade rolled her eyes behind her back at the very moment, fully aware of what she wanted as well. "Paperwork." Krennick started hammering her fingers on a stack of files on Harm's desk. "Those were due this morning and you haven't even started yet!" Of course apart from trying to seduce Harm, she had an official reason to be there as well. "I expect those to be done by tonight, and I want you to personally deliver them to me! Is that clear Commander?"  
  
"Aye Ma'am." Harm looked at her like a helpless puppy in the lion's den because he already dreaded what was ahead of him now, the paperwork, but even more so, having to deliver it to her alone, knowing she'd get even more obvious with her true intentions then. He had already considered to report her for sexual harassmet but knew that she was way too clever to get into trouble for that. He didn't have any clear evidences against her. Besides she was a good lawyer and he didn't want to ruin her career because she wasn't able to control her hormones. And admittingly it flattered him how hard she was trying to get into his pants.  
  
"I'll be waiting." With another smirk and another nod she walked out of the office again.  
  
"God, why doesn't she just get 'Fuck Me' tattooed on her forehead?" Rolling her eyes again Meg looked at Harm.  
  
Shrugging he sighed and sat down in the previously occupied chair. "And here I was hoping she'd leave me alone now... I mean she saw that I'm seeing somebody, why doesn't she just give up?"  
  
Getting up again Meg walked over to him and half sitting leaned against his desk. "Harm, she saw a woman under your shower. That doesn't classify as 'seeing someone' yet. That means you had a one-night stand or something, and now she knows you're not gay, so seeing that she's a woman she has a chance with you. She won't give up until you're married to somebody... on second thought, I doubt she'd give up even then."  
  
Stunned he looked at his partner. "Okay first of all, she doesn't have a chance with me!" It was important to him that Meg knew that.  
  
"In her eyes she does... besides you never know what might happen." Shrugging she pretended that she couldn't care less, while on the inside she started to feel a twinge of jealousy. She hadn't ever been jealous before she met him, but now every woman that came too close to her partner was a potential threat. What made it even worse was that she knew she didn't have the slightest chance with him either. She didn't posess him and he didn't even remotely return the feelings she had for him, hidden so deep inside. And that was something else she hadn't known before, that she could have such intense feelings for somebody, all the affairs she had had so far were fun and play for her, never had there been emotions involved. But then one day she met him and everything was new, she was flooded with all those feelings that she wasn't able to control.  
  
"Nothing's ever gonna happen!" He growled, slightly angry that Meg could even think that was possible. There was only one woman he wanted, but ironically that was the only woman who was resistant to his charme and didn't want him. But even if she would, they couldn't have each other, so he tried to ban her and his desire off his mind, but failed miserably. "Besides, how the hell do you know all that stuff anyway? I mean that I'm not actually dating Maria, and that Krennick isn't going to give up and all that?"  
  
Chuckling she looked down at him. "You're not seriously asking me that, are you?"  
  
"I just did, didn't I?" Muttering he looked back at her, getting annoyed, not at her but at his own damn situation. The woman he wanted seemed to read him, and anybody around her for that matter, like an open book, the woman he didn't want kept on chasing him no matter what, and the woman he'd had to compensate his frustration was gone for now, so he'd have to live with the frustration that was rapidly building up again. "What is it, huh? You have a psychology degree or something, Miss Multitalent?"  
  
Laughing she shook her head, amused by what he said and impressed because apparently he still remembered the first words spoken between them when they first met. "Something like that..." With a smirk she winked at him. "Call it female intuition or something, but it's just obvious. What happened under your shower was on your turf. But now you're here and at work again, and this is her territory. No other woman would dare to threaten her intentions like that here. She uses that to her advantage because she knows that none of the women here can get in her way because of the frat rules, and on the other side... the woman under your shower..." With a raised eyebrow Meg looked at him, not wanting him to know she remembered the name.  
  
"Maria Elena Carmelita Moreno Gutierrez. That's her name...." Curiously he waited for Meg to finish.  
  
"Right." Meg nodded, now having created the illusion that she couldn't care less. "Well she's on the outside and won't show up here."  
  
Harm nodded, thinking about what Meg had said. "You know what? That even makes sense..."  
  
"Well of course it makes sense. I told ya, there's more to me than appears to be." She smirked.  
  
"I never doubted that partner." He smirked back at her.  
  
After a short moment he spoke up again. "Say, your female psychological instincts don't happen to have an idea as to how I could get the dragonlady off my turf here again?"  
  
"Sure do." Meg grinned mischeviously.

_to be continued..._


	3. Kinky Plan

After a short moment he spoke up again. "Say, your female psychological instincts don't happen to have an idea as to how I could get the dragonlady off my turf here again?"

"Sure do." Meg grinned. "Nothing easier than that... just get your girlfriend on your turf here..."  
  
"Well good plan, little problem... apart from the fact that she isn't exactly my girlfriend... she's more like a good acquaintance..." He cleared his throat, not sure how to word it.  
  
"She's your fuckbuddy." Bluntly Meg helped him out, glad that they weren't having a serious relationship.  
  
A little shocked about how to the point that was Harm looked at her while she sweetly smiled at him. "However... she's out of town anyway, she's a flight attendant and left for Tokyo yesterday evening. So she can't just show up here, and I don't even know when I'll see her again."  
  
That brought another playful smirk to Meg's lips. "So? What's the problem?"  
  
"Uhh, did you hear what I just said? I don't even know where she is right now, so she can't possibly show up here..." Bedazzled he looked at the mischievously grinning blonde.  
  
"Well SHE doesn't know that, does she?" Nodding her head towards the door it was clear who Meg meant.  
  
"Uhm, I don't think so, no... what are you up to?" He watched how Meg grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"She's missing you desperately right now and that's why she's going to send you a little something to remind you of her." Smirking she started to write the note: 'Dear Harm, I just can't stop thinking about last weekend, all the things you did to me... I can still feel my whole body tingle. Right now, I'm bored and lonely and I wish you were here by my side, doing the things I have to do myself right now. I'll include another hint, miss you, Maria'  
  
"What the hell?" Reading it he started to wonder even more, when Meg now addressed a big envelope to him at the JAG HQ. "Okay, so how is sending a note to myself gonna help here?"  
  
"Trust me Harm, I know what I'm doing." Grinning Meg put the note in the envelope. "I'm going to smuggle this out of the building, get an express delivery service and make sure they'll drop it off here while Krennick is watching. She's gonna get curious and see the little present from your special friend, and then we'll see what happens after that."  
  
"Worth a shot." He nodded. "And what present?"  
  
Smirking Meg reached under the skirt of her dress whites and slipped her white thong off and while Harm's eyes were glued to her, half in shock, half in arousal, she put it into the envelope and slowly licked over the flap and shut it, still grinning broadly, knowing that he hadn't expected that. "So, I'll go get us some coffee from that Starbucks around the corner then." Waving at him with the envelope she left while all he could do was nod and stare after her, still trying to get his brain to think clearly again, ignoring the fact that she wasn't wearing panties anymore right now.  
  
_to be continued..._


	4. Delivered

_it's been a while since I posted here, but I had already written more, so here's the next part_

* * *

Swallowing he realized that it was harder than he thought and quickly rushed into the men's room, hoping to solve his dilemma by splashing a lot of cold water not only into his face.

When he walked out of the bathroom again he saw Meg emerging from the elevator and smiled because she was grinning broadly. Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms and waited till she had reached him.

"Sir." Smirking she handed him the tray with coffees that she had been carrying.

"Lieutenant..." He smirked back at her as she took one of the paper cups. "One for you, three for me?" Laughing he looked at the cups that were left.

"One with cream, three black as the night." She winked and approached the Admiral's office and knocked on the door, knowing he and Krennick had a meeting there.

"Enter!" Admiral Chegwidden's slightly annoyed voice rang through the door and Meg walked inside.

"Sir..." First she handed him the coffee and then stood at attention in front of him. "The coffee machine here seems to be broken or something... the coffee was awful, so Commander Rabb sent me to get some good stuff, and while I was there..." She motioned at his cup.

Slightly surprised AJ looked at her and took a sip of the steaming liquid, deciding it was exactly like he loved it. "Thank you Lieutenant." Smiling he nodded at her, still wondering though. Something seemed to be fishy here, he just had a feeling that something was going on, and he hated not to know what was happening around him. But his thoughts were interrupted when Krennick spoke up.

"What about me?" Right away she glared at Meg.

"Oh I'm sorry Ma'am..." Apologizing Meg smiled at her and AJ started to think that the coffee run had just been another stunt from Meg and Harm to show Krennick that they didn't give a frog's fart about her, even though she was their senior officer as well. He knew that even though they respected him, they couldn't care less about the Commander. But he didn't blame them, since even though she was higher in rank, they had the wits to outsmart her anytime, and continuously made a point in proving that. "... I didn't know you were in here..." Meg continued, still with that smile on her face, "... Commander Rabb has yours."

"Well, I'll go and get it then before it's cold." Grinning she walked out of the Admiral's office, thinking Meg had just done her a huge favor.

That was something AJ couldn't believe though. Shaking his head he looked at Meg. "I'll see to it that our own coffee machine will get replaced... and if Commander Krennick somehow coaxed you into this to get out of this meeting, she won't succeed."

Laughing Meg shook her head. "With all due respect sir, the Commander couldn't coax me into telling you the world is round. I just went on a coffee run, no more, no less."

Somehow he still thought there was more to it but he decided to let it slip for now and chuckled, knowing Krennick couldn't be behind this. She really wouldn't get Meg to do anything for her. "Thank you Lieutenant, that'd be all then." He dismissed her and watched how she walked out again, still grinning broadly.

Back in the hallway Meg saw a young civilian man approach Commander Krennik. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find..." He looked down at the envelope in his hand. "Commander Rabb?"

"Just give it to me, I'm on my way to talk to him anyways." She smirked and signed his pad.

He handed her the envelope and left again while Meg stayed behind her, curiously watching her inspect it.

For a momentAllison Krennickconsidered if she should open it, dying to know what was in it, especially when she recognized the sender's name was the woman she had seen under his shower.

"Ma'am." Meg greeted her and then walked into her and Harm's office again, sure that she would follow.

Of course she was right and whileMeg still waswinking at Harm after entering, the dragonlady appeared in the doorframe already. "Something just got dropped off for you." She said and looked at Harm.

Meg sat down at her desk and then looked up again surprised when the Admiral entered the office as well. He just couldn't shake his feeling that something was going on, so he decided to check on them. "Commander Rabb, the Lieutenant is your partner, not your butler! Stop sending her to get coffee and stuff like that."

"Yes sir, of course." He nodded but something else had caught the Admiral's attention already.

"What's this?" Looking at Krennick now, AJ pointed at the envelope.

"For Commander Rabb, it just got delivered here. From his... girlfriend." Shooting Harm a dirty look she handed him the envelope.

With a broad grin Harm opened it and first removed the note and smirked. "Aww she misses me and wishes she could be here with me." Knowing that she was dying to read it he handed the note to Krennick and watched her read it, seeing her anger rise by the expression on her face, while the Admiral slightly smirked, peeking over her shoulder to read it as well. "Yeah, my girl is red hot." Saying that he looked over at Meg, smirking broadly.

"If you say so sir..." She smirked back at him.

"You have no idea..." With everybody looking at him curiously he now pulled the panties out of the envelope and his smirk broadened even more just because he knew those actually were Meg's.

While Commander Krennick looked like she was about to explode the Admiral had to laugh a little because Harm seemed to completely live up to his jet-jock, hot-shot reputation.

But Harm was enjoying this way too much and he knew that now he could do something he'd never get another chance to do so he put the thong over his face and deeply inhaled the scent of it. "God I miss her too..." He muttered into the soft fabric.

At that point Meg stopped grinning too and her jaw dropped as she looked at him shocked, because she knew that in fact those were her very own and that Harm was fully aware of that too. What she didn't know though was that just that was the reason why Harm did it in the first place and why he was enjoying it so much.

"I just wanted my coffee!" Furiously Krennick grabbed one of the cups, took a sip and then smashed it into the trash bin because it was without cream and then stormed out.

Her reaction amused the Admiral because he knew how hard she tried to seduce him but never succeeded. Meg's reaction on the other hand surprised him somewhat. It was obvious that she and Harm were attracted to each other, but he knew that they would never act on it because they were partners and the best of friends, who wouldn't want to risk that friendship, nor their jobs, by disobeying the fraternization rules. It just surprised him that she was showing her shock so openly, he had always thought she was able to completely control herself no matter what, especially with all the flirty banter between her and Harm. He would really hate to see their friendship turn into partnership ruled by hate and jealousy. So he decided to end Harm's little show. "Commander Rabb, get your hormones under control again!" He glared at him and stormed out of the office again.

At that Harm laughed and took the panties off his face again and grinned at Meg. "You were right! It worked!" Smirking he walked over to her and holding the thong with just his forefinger let it dangle in front of her face. "You want this back?"

"You know what Harm?" Having regained her composure again she looked up at him. "Just keep em and get enjoy..."

Now he was the one to show his surprise a little but still grinned broadly because of his new trophy. "Oh I will." Winking at her he put the thong into his pocket and went back to work, pretending nothing unusual had happened.


	5. Wicked Game

Eventually they managed to finish those reports, and after Harm had dropped them off in Commander Krennick's office, they were off the clock for the day. "Hey wanna grab dinner?" Harm smiled at Meg when they entered the elevator.

"Hmmm." Checking her watch Meg sighed. "Can't. I have tickets for tonight, and I'm running late already."

"Tickets?" Curiously Harm looked at her. "What kind of tickets?"

"This new movie theatre that opened... actually it's right around the corner from your place... I bet you've seen it." She smirked when Harm's eyes got real wide.

"Meg, that is a _porn_theatre." Putting emphasize on what exactly shocked him he looked over at her in complete disbelief.

"Ooooh, that explains why they're showing 'Buffy the Vampire Layer'... I thought that was a typo." Her smirk broadened.

"So you seriously have tickets for that?" Harm wondered if she was having one of her naive moments, of if she was just pulling his leg again.

"Well not today..." Smiling she looked at him. "This guy I knew in college, his band is in town and they play at a club and he gave me some tickets for their show. So I figured I'd drop by and watch the concert."

"Some tickets?" Harm kept on grinning.

"To be exact he said 'whoever you bring along gets in for free, Tornado'" The elevator doors opened and shrugging she walked out into the parking garage.

"Tornado?" Stunned about that Harm decided that he really didn't want to know how she got that nickname and after staring after her bedazzled for a moment he followed her out and quickly caught up with her again. "Alright, so how about I'll pick you up in half an hour and we go together?"

Knowing that he was dangling on her hook once again Meg gave him a stern look. "And just who the hell said I even want you there?" But since she did want him there she immediately started to grin mischievously. "And did you even consider I might already have a date?"

"Nah, you don't." He smirked back at her. "At least I doubt that... I mean you and all your psychological insights... you wouldn't take a date to see your ex-boyfriend and his band. He'd be disappointed then, and you wouldn't want that." They reached her car and he opened the door for her after she had pressed the button on her key to unlock it. "How was that for some psychological insights of my own, huh Doctor Austin?"

Laughing Meg leaned her arm on the opened door that was the only thing separating them now. "Pretty lousy. Fist of all he wasn't my ex- boyfriend..."

"Not?" That made him grin again because any other man in her life always made his heart twinge.

"Nope." Grinning back at him she sat down in her car. "Just a one-night-stand." With that she shut the door and enjoyed Harm's shocked and confused look. As soon as she had put the key into the ignition she opened the window. "I'll pick you up. And you better have some sandwiches or something ready when I get there cause I'm already starving. Wear some jeans and a shirt. I'll be there in twenty minutes." With that she kicked the gas down and drove off.

While he hurried to his own car now Harm shook his head in disbelief, shocked that this woman managed to take him by surprise with every little thing she did. There hadn't been a single day that had went by without him discovering something about her that just amazed him, either because of her unbelievable strength, her breathtaking beauty, her amazing intellect, her stunning spontaneity or something completely different. And deep down in his heart he knew that with each of those days and every of the surprises she had in store he fell in love with her a bit more; if that even was possible for his heart was beating just for her already.

As fast as he could, he raced back to his apartment, jumped under the shower, got dressed into his favorite pair of jeans and shirt before making the sandwiches she had asked for. As soon as he was done with that the door rang and he rushed to open it, stunned by the sexy figure he saw standing in front of him but also realizing this probably wasn't going to be quite the concert he was expecting. Swallowing he looked at her from head to toe and back up again. She was wearing black heavy biker boots, black cargo pants that had various silver chains attached to it and a black belt with little spikes was loosely falling around her hips. Again he had to swallow at the next thing that caught his eye and he pointed at the ring through her navel. "Is that real?"

"Yep." She grinned and again he had discovered something about her that he'd never expected.

His eyes continued to travel over her body, admiring the as well black, and tightly fitting shirt that was short enough to allow him the discovery of her pierced belly button but long enough to keep him from making any other discoveries. Over that she was wearing a loosely fitting black leather jacket. And her make-up was different from what he was used to as well. The red of her lips looked like she had painted them with blood while her eyes were surrounded by fine black lines and smoky eye shadow. Her hair still looked somewhat wet and rather wild, a couple of strands hanging into her face, the rest just tousled somehow. "I uhm... I made the sandwiches..." He didn't quite know what to say since he didn't want to tell her how incredibly sexy she looked, even though this look was unusual for her and he certainly didn't want to see her in that outfit every day.

What he hadn't noticed was that while he had been checking her out, she had done the same with him. "Forget the sandwiches, I gotta get you outta this shirt." Shaking her head she chuckled and started to unbutton the blueish, flowery Hawaiian pattern shirt and he noticed that her nails were painted black as well.

Grinning he watched her before his brain kicked in, making him think about her actions and reconsider his first assumption that she was going to seduce him right there because he looked so hot himself. "Wait, what?" Stunned he looked at her still busy hands.

"Harm, that's a rock concert..." Laughing she finished undoing the buttons. "And while I have to admit that you look awesome in this, the guys there would beat you up if you showed up in this Beach Boys outfit." She tossed the shirt aside. "I had a feeling you'd need this..." Handing him a black Guns'n'Roses tee-shirt she grinned. "So where are those sandwiches?" With that she started towards the kitchen while Harm wondered where she had been hiding the shirt and then put it on.

"Yours?" He asked, following her.

"Stole it from my brother when I was a teenager, that shirt survived a lot already and it's my favorite shirt ever, so help you god if anything happens to it." With a glare she pointed her forefinger at him.

"Your treasures are my treasures! I swear I'll be careful." Again he grinned at her and held his hands up, surrendering to her threat.

"Great, now that that is clear..." Grabbing a sandwich from the plate she started out of the kitchen again and took a huge bite.

"We're leaving already?" Harm quickly grabbed the other sandwich and followed her.

"We're late." She managed to get out, her mouth full with some more food.

When they were downstairs and walked out of the door, the next surprise awaited Harm. Not because Meg had completely devoured the sandwich by now, but because he couldn't see her white Mustang convertible anywhere, and he had expected to see it parked right in front of the house, half on the sidewalk or something like that, since Meg had the habit of parking her car however she happened to pull up somewhere. As long as it fitted somehow, she considered a car parked. That amused him but he knew that if she wanted to or had to, she could properly do it, though she preferred her own creative special way.

And apparently she had done it again this time, just not with the Mustang. "Over there." Knowing why he was confused now she pointed behind his red Corvette and approached the Harley-Davidson there and mounted it.

"From your brother as well?" Harm walked up to her.

"No way!" Laughing she handed him a helmet. "All mine, and I don't let anyone else drive it either." Motioning behind her she put on her own helmet and when Harm sat down behind her she started the engine. "Hold on tight!" She warned him and sped off, immediately making him realize why she had warned him.

As soon as he scooted up close to her, his chest was leaning against her back and his hands were touching her sides like they were made to hold her there, he forgot his shock about everything she had just confronted him with. Now he didn't know what to be more glad about, the fact that he had discovered yet another of her spectacular sides, or the fact that he got to touch her spectacular sides.

The drive didn't take long and they pulled up at a club where a crowd of people were lined up in front of the door, waiting for the bouncers to allow them access into it. Both Harm and Meg took off their helmets. "Whoa..." Harm spoke up. "Who woulda thought that you lead a secret life as rocker bride!"

"Oh please!" Rolling her eyes at him she got up. "I ain't no rocker bride! I don't even run around like this normally. Not even when I ride my bike. The event called for it... that's all."

"I see." He muttered, wondering what exactly she meant with 'the event', the concert or that guy who had invited her.

In fact the event really was a guy, just not the one he thought. Meg just loved to shock Harm and see him speechless and she knew she would succeed at that with her outfit and her bike. "Ready?" She motioned at the club.

"Uhh... I think so..." Again he noticed the long line and the lack of any colors except black, realizing why Meg wouldn't let him wear his shirt. Some of the guys in that line looked frightening indeed. "Wait, what are you doing?" He gulped when Meg completely ignored the line and started towards the tall and muscular bouncer.

"Hey Joe." Approaching him she smiled and pointed at Harm. "He's with me."

"Hey Meg." First he smiled back and then nodded, looking at Harm and back at her again. "Have fun. And oh, I heard you know one of those dudes? The lead singer?"

She nodded. "Rick, yeah, we met in college. Hey, is Sean around somewhere too?"

Sighing he shook his head. "We had a fight."

"Awww I'm sorry man, but I'm sure he'll cool down again." She patted his shoulder and then led Harm inside.

"Okay... two questions. How do you know that guy out there and who is Sean?" Harm asked as they approached the bar, yelling so she would hear him over the noise of the music they were currently playing.

"One answer: My brother Sean is his boyfriend." Meg had raised her voice as well before she laughed and motioned at the still empty stage. "It's just playback, they haven't even started yet, so we didn't miss anything."

"I hope that is the good news..." Muttering he followed her and they made their way to the front of the stage.

"They're good, don't worry." Meg was sensing some sort of dismay about him. Then she slightly frowned. "At least they were about five years ago..."

At that moment they appeared on stage and the crowd started to cheer when they saw the typical rock band. They fulfilled all the clichés, long hair, dark clothes, lots of tattoos and some piercings. Harm didn't pay much attention to the rest of the band though, the one he examined was the lead singer who grinned as soon as he saw Meg in the front row. Winking at her he greeted the crowd and Meg grinned back at him when they started their first song, a cover-version of 'Highway To Hell'.

After that some other classics followed and both Harm and Meg had a great time listening to songs like 'Another Brick In The Wall', 'Satisfaction', 'Knocking On Heaven's Door', 'We Are The Champions', 'The World Is Not Enough', 'It's My Life' and some others. After those they wanted to get the audience into a mood of melancholy and started to play 'November Rain'. When they finished that the musicians started the next song, but Rick signalled them to stop and walked up to the edge of the stage. "I would like to dedicate the next song to a woman here who made quite an impact on my life. Without her I wouldn't be the man I am today." With that he reached his hand down right to where Meg was. "You broke my heart, your brothers broke my bones... and still I can't even be mad at you. You'll always be the most special woman to ever cross my path. Come here and dance with me."

The crowd started to cheer even more while he helped Meg on stage and now signalled the rest of his band to start and again the first notes of 'Wicked Game' sounded.

The song started off slow and much to Harm's dismay Rick put his hand on Meg's hip and leaned in to her when he started to sing.

Harm watched it but growled. He knew it probably was just show, but he didn't like the way he was touching her. And he didn't like the guilty look in her eyes as she turned her back towards Rick and stared into the crowd.

By the end of the song Rick was holding her hand and looked at her begging. But for Meg he was just a guy she once knew, she didn't want to cause a scene, didn't want the situation to escalate. So she did the first thing she could think of and jumped into the crowd.

Of course stagediving wasn't unusual at a rock concert, so the crowd caught her and carried her away from the stage. For a moment she enjoyed that but then made them lower her to the ground again, and made her way back to Harm, who now was amused about that little stint. Laughing he looked at her.

"Let's just get the hell outta here." Muttering she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the exit.

"But they were good, I was just starting to enjoy the show..." Harm protested, but just to tease her.

She just shot him a dirty look. "I'm hungry, how about some burgers?" As soon as they arrived at her bike she mounted it.

"Whatever you want." Harm had to laugh again and climbed back behind her.


	6. Almost

_Btw... for those of you who didn't see it yet, a while ago I started a C2 community here for Meg fics. If anybody wants to help me with that, please leave a message in the review section or IM me over AIM or YIM. Now enjoy the next part :)_

_cat_

* * *

After their quick escape from the concert, they found themselves back at the nearest junk food joint. When they had ordered their two orders of cheeseburgers and fries with blackberry milkshakes to go, Meg handed everything to Harm, who somehow managed to balance all of that, sitting behind her on the Harley. However, he was thankful that she had slowed down her pace for now or he would have dropped everything at some point.

A short drive later, they arrived at a now deserted park. The noise of their arrival had caused the usual junkies and drug dealers to scurry off, so they had the dark but yet beautiful scenery for themselves. Harm motioned to a big tree close by and they walked over to it, sat down and leaned against the trunk. In silence they ate and enjoyed the stars above them.

Not wanting to litter their beautiful little spot, Harm then got up and tossed the empty boxes and cups into a wastebasket. With a smile on his lips he walked back over to Meg, taking in her beauty as she was dimly lit by the moonlight.

When he sat down again, Meg sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Harm's smile broadened even more at the sudden and unexpected, but most definitely welcome touch. But her sigh made him frown and turn towards her, careful to keep her head where it was. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine..." Meg trailed off and stared into the distance for a moment. "Just disappointed because that concert wasn't at all what I had promised you."

"Hey, that wasn't your fault. There was no way you coulda foreseen any of that." Tilting her head up, Harm tried to cheer her up again.

"Yeah, but still... I had hoped for more myself." She said, but shrugged it off. "Soooo..." Wanting to change the topic she looked at him and turned so she was facing him a bit more. "Tell me something about you that no one else knows."

Upon that Harm had to laugh and gave her a sincere smile, looking deep into her eyes. "Meg, you know a LOT of things about me that no one else knows." Again he had to chuckle. "Hell, I bet you even know things about me, that I don't know myself."

Now it was Meg's turn to laugh. "Like, how swollen your head really is?"

Even though he knew that she was messing with him, he gave her a hurt look and put his hand over his heart. "Ouch… that hurt."

"Awww, poor cocky little flyboy." She teased him even more but had to grin.

His look got serene again though. "I'm not really that bad, am I? I mean, I know I have this reputation... ya know, the typical jetjock stereotypes... but I always thought I'm not THAT bad... I mean I know I have my bad sides... but still... ya know?" He started to stammer, hating to feel this insecure out of a sudden. Especially because for as long as he remembered, he hadn't ever felt this way before. But then again, Meg had the ability to awake a lot of feelings he hadn't known before, emotions from deep inside of him. The problem about that was, that he couldn't decide if he'd consider that dangerous or tempting. To make it even worse, the danger of it tempted him even more.

With a smile Meg shook her head. "Harm, come on, you know I was kidding... besides, you're just trying to change the topic." His sudden insecurity didn't go unnoticed by her. She decided not to go into it, but had to admit she was flattered because she hadn't ever seen the slightest trace of insecurity in him. And that she of all people brought it out, astonished but also frightened her because she wanted him to be and feel comfortable around her. Thankfully she knew that usually that was the case.

"You still want to know one of my deepest darkest secrets?" Right away he grinned again.

"Ooooh," she grinned back. "So you do admit to having those..."

"I didn't say that!" He protested and while the lawyer in him started to think about a speech to give her in order to explain what he had said and what he hadn't said, the man in him stepped in the way and sabotaged that because he just wanted to kiss her and make love to her, right there, right now. "I just… oh, never mind!" Groaning he partly gave in to that male part that caused his brain to stop functioning. He just put his hands over his face for a moment though, in a useless attempt of getting those thoughts out of his head.

"Yes?" Now even more curious about the secrets he might, or might not have, Meg prompted him again.

"Okay, fine. Well, no one knows about me, that I..." Pausing for a brief moment Harm thought about something to tell her now. She really knew more about him than anyone else ever would. "When I was a teenager," he started again, moving even closer to her, his lips almost touched her own, "I masturbated every day." Whispering that last part, he winked at her and laughinghe movedback from hera bit.

Annoyed Meg rolled her eyes. "Gee, I'm shocked to hear that." She said sarcastically because she had actually hoped for a couple more insights into the way this man ticked. Even though she seemed to be able to decipher him pretty well, he still managed to keep her guessing. But after how much she already messed with him today, she probably deserved some payback.

"Hey, you asked!" Harm was still laughing.

"My mistake, won't happen again." She muttered.

Quietly Harm reached for her hand and tenderly stroked his thumb over her palm. "Everybody thinks I'll never settle down with a wife and kids and all that. But in fact, I wouldn't mind... in a few years, with the right woman." Now that was something he hadn't even admitted to himself before. The only thing he couldn't tell Meg about this vision was that she was right in the middle of it and that he wouldn't ever want it to happen with anybody else but her.

"Stop messing with me!" Meg laughed, not grasping that he had told her the truth now. As much as she wanted to believe that, even more so, believe she was playing a center-role in that scenario, she thought she knew her partner well enough to be certain it would never happen. He loved women and had the looks to love a differentone every night. While he wasn't as much of a Don Juan as his reputation made him out to be, Meg knew he'd never turn into the domestic type either. Just like she could never possibly be quite tamed down herself. Her mother always compared her to a wild horse that wouldn't survive in captivity. Of course she wasn't all that happy about that but her daughter's happiness was more important to her than the dreams she'd had about a daughter that Meg just never was. And Meg was incredibly glad because her mother had long accepted that she couldn't turn her into something that would agree more with her own lifestyle for the price of turning Meg's wild soul into some eternally unhappy, decaying, shrivelling thing.

"Okay fine, so you don't wanna hear anything about me after all." Harm was slightly offended because Meg hadn't taken him seriously.

"No, no, I do wanna know more." Right away Meg objected.

"Like what?" Figuring it was better to play the ball back to Meg than revealing something she wouldn't believe anyway, Harm stretched out his legs and leaned back against the tree.

"Hmmm…" For a moment Meg thought about that but then came up with a question. "When you had to quit flying, did you decide to go to JAG right away or did you consider something else first?"

"Something else, like what?" He asked.

Shrugging Meg leaned against him again. "I don't know, like some other career choice. Action movie star or something." She laughed.

The image of that made him laugh too. "Oh yeah, now there's something I could never picture myself doing."

"Oh please…" Meg rolled her eyes. "You're doing it on a daily basis, except it isn't movies, it's your normal life."

Again he laughed. "So if I'm Batman, does that make you Robin?"

"Hey I never compared you to a superhero." She joined his laughter. "But in that case, I'd probably be Catwoman."

Now there was an image that started to pull Harm back into dangerous territory. "Okay well, to answer your question, no, I decided to become a lawyer after seeing how my own case got handled. Those guys were helping me big time and I thought if flying wasn't an option, I could still do some good in JAG." Smiling at her he paused and suddenly wondered the same about her. "What about you? For some reason I could see you as physician as well. You'd be awesome with your patients, I bet."

Meg had to laugh out loud. "Are you saying you want to play doctor with me, Commander Rabb?"

While that brought a broad smirk to his face, as he indeed imagined that, he shook his head, because he really hadn't meant that at all. And he didn't just discard one naughty image to replace it with another. But then again his lusting for Meg pretty much turned anything into naughty images within his mind. "Just thinking you'd be good at it, that's all." He mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Uuuuh huh. You bet I'd be…" Meg winked at him and laughed. "But seriously... I never even considered that." The expression on her face, that he was able to see because they were sitting so close together, made clear that she was making up for that now. But after a while she shrugged. "Maybe... I don't know. I'm fine with what I'm doing now though." In truth she mostly was fine with the partner she had at work, or else maybe she would be doing something else at some other place meanwhile. "I almost didn't go to JAG though."

"You didn't?" Harm asked surprised.

"Well, JAG wasn't actually part of the picture yet back then, but yeah... before I joined Weapons, I could have joined NSA."

"Seriously? But they didn't want you after all? I mean, it's their loss. I bet they regret it by now."

"Nah, they have enough computer experts. One more or less doesn't make a difference there. But it wasn't quite like that. They did want me. I was one of the few who were allowed to several tests and interviews."

"Then what happened?"

"I walked out on them during one of those interviews."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"They asked me all kinds of stuff, even about my sexual orientation, sexual preferences, but when they asked me if I'd ever had sex with an animal before, I got mad, called them sick bastards and walked out." She chuckled. "I mean, now I know that they asked all of this crap to check my history, for a psychological profile and bla bla bla... I even passed actually. But when they tried to get me to come back, I had set my mind on Weapons."

Harm still looked at her baffled. "I can't believe they seriously asked you that..." Then he smirked, now it was his turn to tease her. "So I take it, your answer to that would be 'no'?"

"OF course!" She immediately exclaimed but then smirked as well and started to whisper huskily. "Though I'll have to admit that I thought about it with a certain kind of animal..." With a wink she slightly traced her fingers over his chest for a moment. From what she'd heard Harm really was an animal in bed.

Harm's brain was running overtime now, trying to figure out, how exactly she had meant that and if she really could mean what he thought she meant now. It was more than clear that she didn't actually mean animals. But could she mean him? Or was that just his male overactive imagination again because he was desperate to nail her by now? "I... uhh..." When his brain had failed to come up with an answer, another part of him decided to find out another way and he leaned in to kiss her, but suddenly there was a bright light shining into their eyes.

Blinking they tried to make out what was behind the light, and after their eyes had adjusted to the brightness, they saw two men in uniform: cops who didn't look too happy about seeing them there. From what they'd been told these two were behind a gang who sold a lot of drugs here, so now they wanted to arrest them.Whatneither of any of themknew was that the drug dealers they had scared away earlier were pissed and had given the cops an anonymous tip about Harm and Meg, to get them out of the park again and at the same time to give the cops a wrong lead so they'd stop suspecting them.


	7. announcement

Hiya there! 

From now on new posts will be available at the Tracey Needham Message boards part 7 is up there already.

Please review there as well.

Okay, I kept trying to post a link here but it won't work... so go to my profile here, there's a link to my site, there enter the site, scroll down in the links section and click on message board, when you're there, it's at JAG fanfics.

Thanks, cat


End file.
